The Missing Story
by zipadedodagurl
Summary: So after FFX-2 what happened? This is the Missing story Rikku's POV
1. Prologue

This is my first story ever, so please be nice

1This is my first story ever, so please be nice!!

**Rikku:** yeah, she gets her feelings hurt pretty easily.

**Me:** Shut up! No I don't!

**Yuna:** Yeah, you do.

**Me: **Nuh- uh!!

**Yuna and Rikku: **yeah- huh!!

**Paine:** This may go on for awhile. I guess I'll have to do the Disclaimer. -sighs- again.

**Me: **Nuh- uh!

**Rikku:** Yeah-huh!

**Paine:** Zip-a-dee-do-da girl does not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 in any shape or form. -mumbles- she only wishes she does.

**Me: **Please rate and review! And I'll give you the bestest cookie you've ever seen!!

Prologue 

Rikku's POV

I could feel the wind rushing past my face as I ran. The cold biting on my nose and fingertips. But still I ran, because this was the last chance I had, the last chance. I ran away from all of my problems, still aware of who was behind me. I tried to forget, I tried to go back to how it used to be. Before I got involved in all of this. He was gaining on me. I pushed my legs harder, I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my vains. I jumped over rocks and fallen braches in my way, and didn't stop running. I didn't dare look behind me, afraid to find him three feet away. I looked around trying to find an obstacle that would stop my stalker.

I found my opportunity.

I quickly jumped to a high branch hoping I would make it. I felt it brush my fingertips, and I felt myself falling once again. I swung my other hand to try to make up on my miss, and barely got a grip on the branch that almost threw away my life. I swung on the branch, hoping I had just enough time to make my plan work. I pulled myself onto the thick piece of wood, and didn't even have enough time to jump to the next one. I felt the stableness fall from underneath my feet. I quickly grabbed the branch above the one that had just fallen, this time looking down.

He was right underneath me, looking up with anger in his eyes. My body stiffened at the sight of him. I tried to get control of my body but it hardly worked. Still glaring at me, he jumped off the ground and grabbed onto my ankle. I screamed.

"Let go of me!" I swung my leg back and forth, my leg protesting against his weight.

My brain finally responding to reality, I took my other foot and jammed it into him. He cried in pain, he still had a firm grip on my ankle with the other hand on his wounded eye. I kicked him again and he let go of his grasp and fell. Feeling no sympathy for him, I pulled myself up onto the branch and jumped for the next one. My long, blonde, hair getting into my eyes.

"Agh, just the day to wear my hair down." I complained as I brushed it roughly to one side. I pulled myself up on the branch, and looked down. My little 'friend' was no where in sight. That got me worried. I started scanning the ground all around me, while sitting down. My legs where shaking to hard, I fell.

I landed flat on my back, There were sharp pains on every part of my body, but the worst of it was in my right arm. I was close to tears, as I pushed myself off of the hard earth floor. I was half way up, when I heard something tug on my shirt and lift me up my feet no longer touching the ground. Once again I screamed.

Please rate & review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone

1**Me:** Hey everyone! And we are back! This chapter is dedicated to Song of Heterochromia! For being my first and only reviewer! Thanks!

**Yuna:** Yeah we would have given you the biggest cookie you've seen, but ... Rikku ate it.

**Rikku: **-grins- Thank you! It was very yummy!

**Paine:** -slaps her hand on her head-

**Me:** Anyway, who would like to do the disclaimer?

**Rikku: **Oh! Oh oh oh! Pick me! Pick me! -jumps up and down-

**Me: **Ok, Rikku go ahead.

**Rikku: **Whoohoo! Zip a de do da gurl does not own Final Fantasy X or X-2 in any way. Enjoy the story guys!

Chapter 1

Let's go back to where it all began shall we? Before all of this mess came to be. It all started a few weeks after we had found Tidus again. (aka the end of Final Fantasy X-2) We were staying on Beside Island for the time being.

"Come on Rikku! Hurry up and get up! You're going to miss breakfast!" Yuna's voice whined to me. She was shaking me, but I refused to open my eyes.

I groaned and put my pilliow over my head, "Leave me alone." I mumbled through my pillow.

I felt my warm bed sheets getting ripped off of me, exposing me to the cool morning air. I shivered, why did it have to be so cold all the time? I asked silently in my head. Suddenly, something grabbed my pillow off of my head, now I had no protection whatsoever.

"Come on, lazy bum! Get up!" Yuna hit me with my pillow, releasing even more cold air. I shivered again. I opened my eye slightly to see Yuna with a bucket in her hands, about to drop it on me.

I sat up, quickly "NO DON'T–" It was too late, the cold water spilled all over me, covering me head to toe. I could feel it sinking into my clothes. My mouth was slightly open, and my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to see Yuna drop the bucket, and shrug. "Oops..." She grinned. Putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh, you are so dead!" I yelled at her, jumping off my wet bed and running towards her. She let out a quick scream, and headed outside, I followed. I could see everyone was already outside, probably waiting for me. But I didn't care about that now. "Oh yes, you had better run!" I yelled, still chasing after her.

I felt something suddenly stop me, slightly knocking the air out of me. I looked behind me, of course. Gippal. I gritted my teeth, pushing so hard, that it made my jaw ache. "Let me go!" I yelled at him. Trying to break free.

"Now, now, Cid's girl." Gippal started, it took all of my will power not to punch him, "let's not go everywhere killing people all right?" He said, obviously babying me. I tried to elbow him in the stomach, but forgetting about his armor, it didn't really work as planned.

"Ow." I whispered, hoping Gippal didn't hear me. I rubbed my elbow with my other hand.

He obviously did hear me, because he started to laugh. "You're really clumsy, aren't you?" He laughed and then stopped again, "Wait, what happed to your finger?" He asked looking down at it.

I followed his gaze to my finger, It had a huge scab on it, and was still bleeding a little, "Oh, my finger." I blushed, remembering what had happened. "Well," I started, not really wanting to tell him the truth, but I couldn't think of another story. "Um, I was going to the bathroom, last night, and you know that lock on the bathroom door? The one that kind of slides?" I asked.

He nodded, still looking confused.

"Well, I went to lock it, but then my finger got kind of caught in it, and it ripped off a layer of skin." I blushed again, remembering how much it had hurt.

He was quiet for a moment, then started to laugh again. "Uhmo oui Rikku, uhmo oui." He laughed. (_Only you Rikku, only you.) _He let go of my waist, that's when I realized I was shivering.

"I think you might need a towel." Lulu informed me, as she walked towards us. "Your actually turning blue."

After I had gotten some new clothes, a towel, and breakfast, everyone went on their way, doing they're own thing. It had been always been like this, since we had reached Beside Island. It was mostly quiet all the time! And... it was boring. They're was nothing to do! Mostly I just explored, and met new people, and made new friends, but even that can get old fast. I sighed, as I watched the sunrise across the ocean. I smiled, at least that's something I can count on, the sun will all ways come up, and a new day will come.

"Hello Rikku." A hard, deep voice said behind me. I suddenly got shivers down my spine, whoever it was, it was not a friend.

I turned around to meet a hard male face looking down at me. He had brown hair in a short ponytail, and a huge coat on. "Who-" I asked

"I am nobody of importance," He interrupted me, "You however, need to come with us." He told me, as two other figures emerged from the shadows. They both had masks on, so I couldn't see they're faces.

I stood up, staring at them. "Get her." The main guy said. The other two came toward me. I rolled my eyes, this is just to easy, I thought. I dropped the towel that was warming me up, and as the two men came on the either side of me, I jumped as high as I could and did the splits. Both of my feet kicking the men in the head. They both feel to the ground, then I saw in the shadows about five more men come. My eyes widened. Then I started to run, I could see them all running after me as well.

I ran around the corner to where Yuna and Paine were talking. "Help me guys!" I screamed out them. They turned their heads in my direction, confused at first, then they're eyes widened as mine did, when they saw all the men running after me.

"Rikku! What did you do?!" Paine yelled out to me.

"Nothing! I swear!" I yelled back at her, as I ran towards them, "Help me!" I yelled again. Then two of the men in masks, started to fight Yuna and Rikku. I kept running. I turned another corner and was face to face, with the main guy again. "Crap." I whispered to myself, as I looked around. I was surrounded.


End file.
